Let's get the Bade back together
by wordsandpages
Summary: Jade's got a hot new boyfriend and the gang can't believe her luck. But when they see how Beck still feels about Jade, they work on a plan to get the old couple back together.
1. Trent Gable

The bell rings for lunch on another sunny Californian day. Tori grabs a tray of tacos from Festus at the Grub Truck and makes her way to the usual table, with the usual crowd.

"What's up, people?" she says, sliding into her seat next to Andre.

"Cat was just telling us yet another fascinating story about her brother," Andre explains.

"Yeah," Cat says, "This one time, he got suspended from school for putting stuff in the cafeteria food that gave everyone food poisoning."

"What _stuff_?" Tori asks, not really sure she wants to know.

"I don't know," Cat shrugs, "But the police had to take him away for questioning."

Tori rolls her eyes and looks around the table. "Hey guys, where's Jade?"

"Oh, so _that's_ why it's been so quiet around here," Beck snorts sarcastically.

"Oh, look!" Andre exclaims, "There she is!"

They follow his gaze and see Jade waiting in the parking lot by the drop-off and pick-up zone.

"Hey, Jade," Robbie shouts, "Where are you going?"

Jade turns around and glares at them. She checks her watch and stomps over to the table. "What?" she demands.

"Where are you going?" Beck asks.

"It's not any of your business, is it?" Jade snaps.

"Come on, just tell us!" Cat begs.

"I'm going out for lunch," Jade relents. Though she tries to hide it, Tori can see the mean girl is trying to hide a smile.

"Ooh," Tori says in a sing-song voice, "Is Jade going on a _date_?"

"Shut up!" Jade growls, the hint of a smile wiped off her face.

"Who is this lucky fellow?" Robbie grins.

"Yeah, 'lucky', right," Rex adds.

"It's not a date," Jade says and checks her watch again, "I'm going out for lunch with an old friend of mine to Nozu. Trent Gable."

"Trent Gable?" Beck splutters, almost choking on his water. "_The _Trent Gable? That guys that's been begging to go out with you for years?"

"That's right," Jade says nonchalantly, "And now that I'm single, I see no reason not to."

She smirks at Beck who looks knocked speechless and gives the group a smug grin before turning her back on them and walking away.

Just then, a red motorbike pulls into the parking lot. The guy on it is tall and in a leather jacket. His heavy black boots and rock band T-shirt makes him look like an exact male version of Jade. He pulls off his helmet to reveal his face: a shock of straight blonde hair falls into his dark gray eyes and his mouth curves up in a lopsided smile. His features are perfectly proportioned and he looks like he belongs in one of Trina's fashion magazines.

"Oh. My. God." Tori says, dumbfounded, "_That's_ Trent Gable?"

"But he's so hot!" Cat exclaims.

"Tasty," Rex comments.

"Come on," Beck says, trying to sound unaffected, "He's just an average guy."

"Average?" Andre laughs, "Man, that boy puts you to shame! Look at his muscles, man. Your skinny little noodle arms can't even compare! No offence."

"I can't believe Jade turned that guy down for _you_," Robbie snickers. He shuts up when Beck shoots him a look that could kill.

"Whatever," Beck mutters before picking up his half eaten lunch and walking away.

The others don't see him go because just then, Tori says "You know, I'm up for some sushi. Who's in?"

Andre, Cat and Robbie chime in saying they could do with some sushi and they pile into Andre's car and follow the speeding red motorbike out of the parking lot.


	2. Scissors in Nozu

Nozu is bursting with people trying to get a spot for lunch. Its neon colours and loud music can't drown out the voices of the line of customers at the door trying to push past the entrance for a table. The moody owner, Mrs Lee barks orders at the throng of people to stay back.

When Tori and her friends show up, Jade and Trent are already at the front of the queue. Somehow, they'd managed to push their way through.

Mrs Lee sees Jade and pulls a face. "Back of the line!" she orders, "Did you think I forgot what you did to my poor little baby?"

"Boo hoo," Jade says sarcastically and rolls her eyes, "Believe me when I say I could've done worse."

"Besides," Trent says, "We have reservations."

Mrs Lee checks her list and finds Trent's name. "Fine!" she snaps and ushers them through.

As Trent and Jade make their way over to the reserved table, Tori and the others push to the front, ignoring the complaints of the others in line.

"Hey Mrs Lee!" Tori says, faking friendliness, "What's up?"

"Well, if it isn't my least favourite customers," Mrs Lee frowns, "Back of the line, Tami!"

"Tori," Tori corrects her, still forcing a smile, "And come on, Mrs L, we're friends. Remember when Robbie and I chopped the squid for you? You can do us a favour, right?"

"Wrong!" shouts Mrs Lee, "I still hate you."

"Wait, please!" begs Andre, "We'll...we'll pay double for what we order."

"And we'll order big meals," Cat offers.

Mrs Lee considers the offer for a few seconds. Then she says, "Fine, but you pay double!"

"Thank you so much, Mrs Lee!" Tori smiles at the grouchy lady.

"I still hate you, Tina," Mrs Lee scowls.

Tori, Andre, Cat and Robbie find a table that had just been cleared close to Jade's.

"Can we hear them from here?" Robbie asks.

"Maybe if you shut up," Rex says condescendingly.

"Shhhhhh!" Tori hisses and they fall quiet.

Over at Jade's table, Trent was pulling out a box from his pocket. It was about the right size and shape for a necklace, long and rectangular. It looked pretty fancy and Tori couldn't help but be impressed.

"Jewelry on the first date? That's impressive."

"One time," Cat whispers, "My brother gave his girlfriend some jewelry. But then the police had to come get him..."

"Did he steal it" Andre asks.

"Yes," Cat replies, "From an old lady with pancreas troubles."

"Guys, shut up!" Tori mutters quietly, "She's gonna open it!"

Jade was all smiles as she took the box from Trent. Who wouldn't be? That boy was smoking hot. Any girl would be happy to get presents from him, even if they were plane tickets to Yerba.

"Oh my god, Trent," Jade grins happily when she opens the box, "This is beautiful! I've had my eye on this from last month!"

"Ooh!" Robbie squeals from the other table, "D'you think she's gonna try it on?"

"You express too much interest in women's jewelry," Rex taunts from Robbie's lap.

"I think she's taking it out from the box!" Andre whisper-shouted which made everyone shut up.

Over at the table for two, Jade was taking her gift out of the box. The fluorescent lights glinted off the present, making it shine. Tori gasped as Jade pulled out the most elegant…pair of scissors.

Tori and her friends shared a collective groan.

"Scissors?" Andre demanded, frustrated, "Really?"

"This one time –" Cat begins, but Tori cuts her off.

"It's official," Tori sighs, "Trent Gable is Jade's soul mate."

Trent seemed to be having the same thought. He reaches over and takes Jade's hand in his. "I'm so happy we did this, Jade," he says almost too quietly for Tori to hear over the loud music of the restaurant, "I've wanted to be with you for so long and now I finally have the chance. It seems like a lifetime since we last talked. When you told me I was making things weird between you and Beck and that we wouldn't talk anymore…I was heartbroken. But I feel like the luckiest guy in the world right now."

Even though Jade had been pretty horrible to Tori over the past few years, Tori considered her a friend. Jade was nice enough when she wanted to be and deep down, she was a nice girl. Ever since the break up with Beck, she'd been even meaner and moodier and Tori knew she'd taken the separation worse than Beck so Tori couldn't help but feel happy that Jade might start feeling happy again.

"Well, are you going to order or not?"

A snappy voice pulls Tori away from her thoughts. She turns to see an ever-unhappy Mrs Lee behind her, waiting.

"Here we go," complains Andre and begins to rattle off his long order.

As the others order food, she sneaks back one last look at Jade and Trent. The look so happy together that she almost feels bad for spying on them…Almost, but not quite.


	3. Beck's Broken Heart

"I'm telling you, Beck," Tori says into the phone as she lays in bed, taking a break from her homework, "They're perfect for each other! He gave her scissors!"

On the other end of the line, Beck sighs. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Well," Tori says slowly, "Don't you want her to be happy? Come on, you know how upset she was when you guys broke up. You want her to move on right?" She waits for Beck to reply but he doesn't so she carries on talking. "You were the one who always said she was too clingy, that she never let you do anything and that she got super jealous of any girl that even looked at you! You have to be happy she's moved on! She won't be making your life miserable anymore."

After a pause, Beck says "I guess you're right. But listen, Tori, I gotta go now, ok? I'll see you tomorrow."

Confused, Tori hangs up the phone. She'd thought that Beck would be relieved to be finally rid of Jade. When they'd been dating, he'd always seemed like he wanted a break. If she hadn't known any better, she'd have thought that Beck _missed_ Jade.

But that couldn't be right...could it?

The next day at school, Andre and Cat are with Tori at her locker. Cat leans against the lockers and Andre stands behind her, his guitar case in his hand.

"So wait," Andre says, "You're telling me that you think Beck is _unhappy_ to be away from that emotional train-wreck of a girl? She made his life hell, Tori! Trust me, I'm his best friend and he told me everything about her, all the things she did that were so annoying."

"Like what?" Tori huffs, convinced overnight that her theory was correct and that Beck really was unhappy from the breakup.

"Well," Andre replies, "When they went on dates, Beck always said that she'd steal food off his plate. If they went to the park, she'd yell at little kids if their ball landed near her. And one time, he took her to the zoo and the tried to feed she elephants her chilli cheese dog. Not to mention the fact she bought him that vicious dog that put his dad in hospital!"

"My brother got diarrhoea from a chilli cheese dog once," Cat says quietly when Andre's finished; "He made the bathroom so stinky."

"Thanks for sharing Cat," Tori groans, trying to get the picture out of her head, "But I still think you guys are wrong."

"Wrong about what?" says a voice from behind them. Jade comes up behind Andre, smiling brighter than they had seen her do in a long time. "What're you guys talking about?"

"Um-gah...S-Sikowitz!" Tori stammers, "He thinks coconut milk will stimulate hair growth so he won't be bald anymore. Crazy, right?"

Jade shrugs. "If you ask me, he belongs in a sanatorium," she says, "Like Cat."

"Yay, that's me!" Cat exclaims and laughs girlishly.

Jade's Pear Phone bleeps in her pocket and she pulls it out. She checks the screen and smiles, happily tapping a message back.

"Is that Trent?" Tori asks.

"Yeah," Jade sighs. Andre and Tori look at each other; they've never seen Jade so loved up before "He's so sweet," Jade continues, "Always sending me texts..."

"What did he send you?" asks Andre.

"Oh, this," says Jade, holding up her phone so they can see the picture of a pair of scissors with gold blades and red handles with gems embedded in them, "The Fornicus 200. They're one of a kind. Trent and I met four years ago at a ScissWorld showcase and the first pair we saw together were these babies."

"How...romantic," Tori lies.

"What's romantic?" Beck comes up behind them from the soda machine, a can of Mocha Cola in his hand.

"These," Jade gloats, showing him the picture, "Fornicus 200. Remember when I showed a picture of them two years ago and you said they were _tacky_? Well, Trent doesn't think so. In fact, he's taking me to see them again at the ScissWorld showcase they're having right here in LA tonight. You remember those showcases – the ones you _never took me to_?"

"You said ScissWorld showcases were boring and lame," Beck says.

"No, _you_ thought that. That's why I never made you take me." Jade shoots back, "God, I haven't been to one in almost three years! Whatever, I guess I'll see you guys later."

They watch Jade walk away and then Andre finally says, "Phew, man, you got lucky. Imagine having to take her to a scissor conference!"

"Yeah," Beck says quietly, "Imagine that."

"Whoa, man," Andre puts out a hand to stop Beck walking away, "You can't tell me that you actually want to go with her?"

"I don't know," Beck sighs, "I guess I kind of miss her."

"See!" Tori exclaims, "I knew it!

"But you told me about how much you hated having her around!" Andre protests, wanting to be right in his argument.

"I didn't hate it...whatever, it's over now." Beck takes a sip from his Mocha Cola and walks away.

"I think we gotta help Beck," Cat says.

"Cat, I think that's the first intelligent thing you've said all day," Tori says. In her mind, she's already making up a plan.


	4. Operation Bade

Back at home, Trina is in the kitchen when Tori walks in.

"What are you doing?" Tori shouts when she sees what Trina has on her face. "Are those _snails_!"

"Yes," Trina retorts, "I read online that their slime had regenerative properties!"

"Trina, get the snails off your face," Tori says, "I need your help."

Tori waits as her embarrassing older sister peels the snails off her face. When she's finally finished, Tory says "How would you like to go on a date tonight?"

"A date?" Trina's eyes light up with the words, "With who?"

"With this guy," Tori grins, loading up a picture of Trent Gable that Jade had posted on The Slap on her laptop. In the photo, Trent's muscles were well-defined under his t-shirt and he looked fabulous. Tori still couldn't believe Jade had scored this guy.

"Who's that?" Trina asks, one step away from literally drooling all over the table.

"That's Trent Gable, future reality TV star," Tori lies, "Jade knows him from this audition she went to and he recently broke up with his girlfriend so she wants to fix him up with someone special."

"But Jade hates me," Trina says confusedly, "Why would she set me up with this hottie?"

"Because you're exactly his type!" Tori replies, "He likes girls who are fashionable and confident and with talent – that's you all over!"

"I _am_ fashionable and confident and incredibly talented..." Trina says.

"Exactly!" Tori encourages, "Are you going to turn this down?"

"No way!"

"Good, then go get ready. He's meeting you at the Cheesecake Warehouse in Anaheim!"

"But that's like an hour away!"

"Well you better go get ready then!"

At Jade's house, Cat is pretending to help her pick out an outfit. It was a pretty big risk to leave Cat such a big part of the plan but they had no other choice. Now, sitting in Jade's dark, almost all-black room, fate is in Cat's hands.

"Hey, Jade?" Cat calls from the room to Jade who's changing in her bathroom, "Can I use your phone to text my mom? I think mine died."

"Whatever," comes the reply.

"Kay kay," Cat shouts back.

Cat finds Jade's phone on her desk next to a pencil cup full of assorted scissors and a jar of something disgusting that may have been a fatty lump removed from a guy's back from that time Rex was in hospital. She scrolls through Jade's contacts, most of whom have names like Scizz24 and Snipper, until she finds Andre and she changes his name to 'Trent'. Then she finds the real Trent. She taps to write a new message and writes:

_Hey Trent this is definitely Jade. I can't meet you Nozu 2nite  
cuz I'm really in the mood 4 cheesecake. Haha :D I like the  
Cheesecake Warehouse in Anaheim. Meet me there, k? 1 time,  
Cat's brother got lost in Anaheim and had 2 sleep next to a hobo.  
Byeeeeeeeee!_

Just as she hit send, Jade comes out of the bathroom. She is wearing a strappy back dress with scissor shaped buttons and her hair is curled right past her shoulders in waves.

"Aw, you look so pretty!" Cat smiles. But then she fakes a frown. "Look, a new message from Trent." Cat holds up the phone to Jade can see a new message addressed from Trent, but really sent from Andre.

"He says he can't meet at Nozu..." Jade frowns as she reads the message, "Something about a tummy bug and how he can't eat without throwing up – gross! He says to meet in the Black Box Theatre. Weird."

"Yeah, that's really weird," Cat says. She's hoping Andre's played his part right.

Over at Beck's RV, Andre and Beck had rented a few movies and set up a a game of cards to pass the time.

"I just got a text from Sikowitz," Beck says when his phone lights up. "That's weird; I don't remember adding him as a contact."

"Yeah, me either," Andre feigns surprise when, really, he'd asked Beck to get him some Mountain Fizz and quickly changed 'Andre' to 'Sikowitz'. "But I got the same text."

"To urgently go to the Black Box Theatre?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, then, we should go."

As Beck fetches his car keys, Andre breathes a sigh of relief that that went better than he expected. He and Cat had done their part, the rest was up to Tori. And Beck and Jade, of course.


	5. In the Black Box

"I still don't see why you have to drive me," Trina grumbles as Tori pulls in to the parking lot of the Cheesecake Warehouse in Anaheim, "I know my way."

"Yeah, but Trent knows me and he doesn't know you," Tori explains, "So if you just show up claiming to be his date, he could get freaked out and leave."

"I guess," Trina mutters as they leave the car.

"Okay, so remember what I told you, Trent loves spontaneous girls so remember to kiss him right on the mouth when you see him. And he's big on talking so remember to talk and talk and talk – don't let him fill the conversation, got it?"

"Got it." Trina nods, eager to go inside.

"Good," Tori breathes a sigh of anticipation, "Let's hope this all goes to plan."

When Beck's car pulls up in front of the Theatre, lights are on inside. "Sikowitz must already be here," he says to Andre.

"Mmhmm," Andre replies, "Sikowitz."

They walk inside where Jade is waiting by herself on one of the chairs. When she hears the door open, she turns around, expecting to see Trent.

"Beck?" she declares, confused and a little angry, "What are you doing here?"

"No, what are _you_ doing here?" Beck shoots back, "I thought you had a ScissWorld showcase to get to."

"I'm waiting for my date," Jade snaps, "Your turn."

"Andre and I got called here by Sikowitz, didn't we, Andre?" Beck turns to face Andre...only to find his friend isn't there. "Andre?"

"Listen up!" Andre's voice booms from overhead speakers. Although they look around, Beck and Jade can't find him. "Sikowitz didn't call you here, Beck, and Trent is in Anaheim with Trina. Look!" A picture of Trent kissing Trina in a Cheesecake Warehouse pops up on the big screen at the front of the room. "Now, Jade, we brought you here today – we being Tori, Cat and myself, – because Beck here has something to say to. Am I right, Beck?"

Beck stares at the floor. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"What I'm talking about," Andre continues, "Is how much you miss Jade and how you want her back."

"If he wants me back so bad," Jade shouts angrily, "Why isn't _he_ the one saying the words? I'll tell you why: _because he doesn't care_. He never has.

"When we were dating, he never said anything first. It was always me saying 'I love you' first and I always had to ask him to say it back. I had to wait for him to call me on my birthdays which he always left until the last minute – even my father's stepsister's cousin called before he did. He never liked any of my friends even though I hung out with all of his.

"I was there at every audition and every performance for him – where were you, Beck, when the school okayed 'Clowns Don't Bounce' and where were you when it got cancelled so Tori could have her stupid prome? That's right, you were on _her _side: 'Maybe the school needs a prome' blah blah blah. You never told me I looked pretty. You never said 'Jade, I'm lucky to have you'. It was always 'Jade, you're too loud', or 'Jade, stop being so rude', or 'Jade, you're giving me a headache'.

"I always felt like it was my mistake – I didn't know how to be in love and you had to fight to have the upper hand and I felt bad about it. I _tried_. I tried giving you presents I thought you'd want instead of expensive, useless gifts because that's what I thought was the right thing to do. I was honest with you and I never lied to you so you could feel better about yourself like telling you your shirt was nice when it wasn't so you wouldn't look like an idiot walking around in it.

"I tried everything, Beck, and it wasn't good enough for you. I was always in the wrong, wasn't I? I was mean old Jade with all her _issues_ and _insecurities_ and her nasty comments and selfishness. But guess what? When people needed me, I came through for them. I gave up singing at the Platinum Awards so Tori could do it because I knew it was wrong. When Andre needed me to sing with him, I did it. I might have acted mean and tough, but I helped them when they needed it. But you – ugh – you were so much worse, Beck! You're Mister Nice Guy with your deep and meaningful see-through locker because you have nothing to hide. You're everyone's best friend. But when I really needed you, where were you? You let me walk away because _you didn't care._"

"That's not true," Beck says weakly, "That's not how it is."

"Isn't it?" Jade scoffs.

"Like Trent is so perfect!" Beck shouts now, "He's over at some Cheesecake Warehouse making out with Trina!"

"Please, one, that is so part of Andre and Tori's plan," Jade rolls her eyes, "And two, this isn't about Trent. You think I really care about him in that way? If I had ever wanted to go out with him, do you think I would've ever turned him down? Face it, Beck, there's nothing left for you to say."

"There is," Beck says quietly, "I want to say I'm sorry."

"No, Beck," Jade speaks so quietly that it's almost a whisper, "_I'm _sorry, because I just can't do this anymore."

Without another word, Jade picks up her purse and pushes past Beck, out of the Black Box Theatre and into the night.


	6. This is it, isn't it?

Jade drives her car up to Hollywood Bowl Overlook, her favourite place in Hollywood. She likes the calm and whenever she is here, sitting on the hood of her car, she feels like she's on top of the world. But not tonight. She looks down on the wide open roads below her, busy with traffic even in the night, and the skyscrapers which are now below her, glittering like gems against the dark sky.

Usually, the feeling of power she gets from being up here is enough to put her in a good mood but tonight she is full of words she left unsaid. She'd yelled at Beck, told him so many things she never had before, but still that was only half of it. She hadn't told him how she felt like she constantly had to be the loudest, the centre of attention because otherwise, he never paid her any. She felt like he took her for granted, like he was happy he had a girlfriend but it didn't really matter who it was.

And she is still angry at him for hitting on Tori the way he had a few months ago during the Platinum Music Awards week. Any other girl and maybe she wouldn't have cared as much. It's just that Tori got everything without even trying: a place at Hollywood Arts, friends on her first day, the leads in all the school productions, her prom, the performance for the most important awards show in all of America...and Jade was always on the losing end. She just didn't want Tori to get the one thing she loved above all else.

Lost in thought, she almost doesn't hear the soft rattling of a car engine behind her. When she turns around, Beck's car is just pulling up next to hers. A part of her wishes he would just leave her alone, but another part can't help but feel happy that he's here, that he knew where to come.

Beck turns off his engine and climbs out of his car. He mirrors her pose as he perches on the hood of his car. He doesn't speak for a long time and neither does she. They watch the cars pass in the road below them and Jade thinks how weird it is that she is so full of emotion right now but not a single person in those cars can feel it. How weird it is that someone down there is having a fight while another is getting engaged, that someone is driving to the hospital to bring new life into the world while another is going there to take their last breath.

_I don't know their stories, _she thinks, _and they'll never know mine._

"Jade?" Beck says finally, "Are you ready to talk now?"

Jade doesn't reply. She doesn't trust her voice to stay steady if she speaks because she feels ready to break down into tears.

"I wanted to say that I really am sorry for making you feel that way," Beck's voice sounds so loud in the quietness around them but Jade needs to hear the words, "I didn't know...I didn't know that you ever felt like that. And it wasn't true, what you said, about me not caring. I cared. A lot. I still do. I didn't want you think I didn't love you because god knows I did, so much.

"I didn't always say it because I didn't know how. I wanted to be special for you. I didn't want to show in a way that someone in a movie or a book has already done before – I wanted it to be our thing.

"You were always so loud, your presence so...big, it was hard to compare to you. When you walk into a room, you fill it. People look at you to be the leader and have all the good ideas, you know. You intimidate them but they listen to you. I've always thought that about you but we can't both be that person. You were the one who always said what they felt. Don't you think there were times when I wanted Cat to just shut up? When I wanted Robbie to get rid of that stupid puppet? And Tori, with the way she always gets everything? Don't you think I want to tell her stop it and give someone else a break for once, that the world doesn't revolve around her? I wanted to say those things but I wasn't that guy, Jade. You had your role and I had mine. We were so good at it. A little too good at it, maybe."

"Yes I can see why you'd defend her and stand up for her against that Mason guy since you think she's so annoying. When was the last time you did that for me?"

"When was the last time you needed me to?" Beck asks softly, "Jade, you're so sure of yourself. You're strong and you know what you want and how to get it. You're not afraid of getting knocked down and you can pick yourself back up again. Tori can't do that. From day one, she's needed people to constantly tell her how wonderful she is – when you poured that coffee on her, she didn't even stick up for herself, she ran away. She needed other people to pick her back up so she could get back at you. She's like a little baby bird, Jade, how she needs constant encouragement and support from others to fly even the smallest distances. You...you're already soaring."

"Really?" Jade snaps, "And you hate Tori's vulnerability so much that you go over to her house to make out with her?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Please," Jade sighs, exasperated, "You think I'm stupid? I saw you that day when you tried to kiss her the night before the Platinum Awards. Cat forgot to turn her video chat off."

Beck is quiet for a few seconds then he says, "Have you felt like you weren't good enough just being yourself? Like, unless you do something outrageous and crazy, you don't get the attention you want from the person you want it from?"

Jade doesn't know what to say because this is exactly what she had been thinking just a few minutes ago. So she says nothing.

"I wanted Tori to kiss me and say she'd go out with me so we could walk into school hand in hand and you'd see and you'd be mad. maybe you'd yell at her or you'd yell at me...you'd show you still cared. That's all I wanted, a confirmation that I haven't totally lost you."

"And you thought hitting on Little Miss Perfect was a good way to do it?"

"At the time, yes I did," Bade says. He sounds tired. "Now, no. I shouldn't have done it. It was wrong not only because I deliberately wanted to hurt you but because Tori's our friend and I shouldn't have wanted to use her like that. I don't like her in that way and I shouldn't have pretended to. It could have hurt a lot of people, especially you. God, I was stupid."

"Yeah, you are," Jade replies. Even though she is one of the best actors in her class, she can't keep the relief from showing in her voice. "You're an idiot. And what if saying sorry isn't enough? I'm not going to come running back to you every time you trick me into thinking you're my Prince Charming. I learned a long time ago that I'm no princess."

"Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't give up on me. Please."

As they sat there, the city lights laid out before them, three feet separating them, Jade had never felt closer than this to the boy she loved. She stretches her hand across the distance between them and his fingers touch hers. When she looks at his face, she sees that it is filled with a boyish awe, as if he can't believe his luck that she is his.

"You're going to be sorry, Beck Oliver," she murmurs, "That you ever broke my heart. Because I won't let you forget it for a long time."

Beck heaves a sigh of relief which racks through his whole body. "Do you promise?" he whispers to her.

Without letting go of each other, Beck slides off his car and scoots towards his girlfriend. He goes to stand in front of her and runs one hand through her hair. He says softly, "Jade West, you're not pretty. You're absolutely beautiful. I am not lucky to have you but the luckiest, any guy would be, but I feel so, so happy that you're mine. I never hated you and I never stopped caring about you, ever, even when I made you feel like I did for which I will always be sorry. But I will try and make it up to you every day for as long as we live and for as long as you want me, which I'm kind of hoping is forever, because I love you, I always have and I always will. And that may not mean much to the world, but it means the world to me and I hope you feel the same way."

Jade looks up at Beck: at his eyes which shine with joy, just for her, whose hand lingers in her hair and who loves her so much. She feels so utterly and completely in love with him that she doesn't speak. She leans forward and presses her lips to his, kissing him like he is hers and hers only.

Because he is. And this time, it's forever.


	7. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

If you're reading this, thank you

Parts of this story were inspired by the song _White Horse _by Taylor Swift. Beck, always being a Prince Charming figure, who was suddenly shown as kind of an asshole (I think) in episodes such as _Tori Goes Platinum _made me question he really was a prince at all and whether Jade should take him back so easily because I believe she deserves better and if she did take him back, he would have to be the one asking for it. Although I still have this grudge against Beck, I really did love Bade too much to let their story end like in _White Horse_ so I put them back together.

I had a lot of fun writing this story. It was the first I've written that I really felt so passionate about because I wrote it in the heat of the moment based on the anger I felt after seeing _Tori Goes Platinum_ and it is an idea I really like so I think I'll write a few more Bade fanfics.

Thanks for all the positive reviews, guys and if you read this far then you're absolutely awesome.


End file.
